Pavor Nocturnus
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu datang dan mencengkeram dirinya utuh-utuh. Dan pemuda itu hadir dalam gulitanya, menyelamatkannya. SLASH SSRL. For Snape Day.


**Summary:** Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu datang dan mencengkeram dirinya utuh-utuh. Dan pemuda itu hadir dalam gulitanya, menyelamatkannya. **SLASH SSRL. For Snape Day.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. _Just for fun_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kaki.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Sreeek._

Tidak, ia tidak terbangun. Ia hanya _mengira_ dirinya terbangun.

Dalam kegelapan, bunyi-bunyian itu semakin nyata. _Tap, tap, sreeek_. Terpadu harmonis bersama desau angin malam yang terbelah melewati kastil. _Tap. Tap. Sreeek_. Semua orang di kamar asrama itu sedang tidur, namun ia tak bisa mendengar dengkuran mereka. Seolah di sana hanya ada dirinya, angin yang berhembus membuat ngilu dari bagian lain kastil, dan suara langkah kaki itu.

Severus Snape membuka matanya

Suara itu semakin keras, mengguncang telinganya.

_SREEEEK._

Severus bergerak di tempat tidurnya di balik kelambu, kakinya menendang-nendang gelisah. Matanya nyalang, terbuka merah dalam gelap, terpancang pada satu titik di luar kelambunya.

Sudah dilihatnya _makhluk itu_.

Bayangannya hitam, jatuh di kelambu, yang membuat distorsi mengerikan dari tubuh besar yang mengintimidasi itu. Bayangan itu bergerak-gerak dan semakin besar, menandakan bahwa _makhluk itu_ semakin mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Bunyi _sreeek_ itu berasal dari seretan kaki sang makhluk, keras sekali, bergema dalam kamar itu.

Severus, yang sedang berselimut itu, semakin berpeluh di ranjangnya, debaran jantungnya menguasai telinganya dan membuat suara langkah kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. Darah mengalir deras di wajah dan lehernya, ketakutan—namun kaki dan tangannya sedingin es. Ketakutan yang begitu rupa. Sangat, amat ketakutan.

Dan kelambu terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok berambut panjang dan berwajah hitam legam, yang terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Sebilah pisau digenggam di tangannya, menggantung di udara. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, senyum paling jahat yang pernah dilihatnya...

Dan pisau itu bergerak—

Ia menjerit.

Sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pavor Nocturnus**

Dedicated to Snape Day

**.**

_Horror can never stop love._

**.**

* * *

><p>Aula Besar suram berhujan pagi itu.<p>

Menjelang akhir Oktober, baik bagian luar maupun dalam kastil terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Semakin hari semakin basah dan dingin, membuat semakin banyak orang lebih cepat masuk ke tempat tidur—bahkan para Marauders pun menjadi jarang keluar kamar di malam hari—dengan konsekuensi PR mereka terbengkalai. Meskipun begitu, wajah siswa-siswi Hogwarts kelihatannya tak pernah menjadi suram mengikuti suasana sekolah mereka, dan pagi itu celoteh riang tetap menghiasi keempat meja asrama di saat sarapan.

Kecuali di salah satu ujung meja.

"Kau tidak makan, Moons?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tentu saja kau lapar," James Potter berkeras sambil menyendokkan kentang penuh-penuh ke piring sahabatnya itu. "Kau _mengerikan_ sekali tadi malam, sungguh."

Remus Lupin tidak menjawab, tapi ia mulai meraih sendok.

Di hadapannya, James kembali duduk diam sambil membolak-balik _Daily Prophet_. Sebuah keajaiban, mungkin, karena sahabat Remus yang satu itu sangat tidak suka buang-buang waktu untuk membaca koran. Biasanya ia selalu sarapan di sebelah Lily Evans, meskipun selalu mendapat respons superburuk dari gadis berambut merah itu. Namun pagi ini, Remus tahu betul kenapa James sengaja duduk sarapan di hadapannya.

Karena peristiwa tadi malam.

Menurut teman-temannya, ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang _terlalu buruk_, sebetulnya, karena yang dialaminya sangat aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Kau pernah mimpi seperti itu sebelumnya, Moony?" tanya James.

"E-entah," sahut Remus pelan, memandangi piringnya. "Kurasa pernah. Dulu sekali, waktu kecil..."

Ia berbohong. Tentu saja, ia bukan hanya sekadar _pernah_ bermimpi seperti itu, melainkan _sering_. Malam-malam di masa kecil Remus sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, karena ia berulangkali didatangi makhluk buas bertaring yang melolong-lolong dalam kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa makhluk itu hanya dalam mimpi. Ia tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapa pun.

"Kurasa kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey," ujar James, bergidik. "Aku belum pernah melihat orang mimpi buruk sampai seperti itu, Moons. Jangan-jangan ada yang mengutukmu diam-diam. Aku pernah dengar tentang orang-orang yang diberi Ramuan Mimpi Buruk dan mereka tak berani pergi tidur, karena..."

Namun Remus sudah tidak mendengarkan. Pandangannya jatuh ke meja Slytherin di tengah aula.

Di sana, di balik ramainya murid-murid yang bergegas meninggalkan meja, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah dingin yang ekspresinya datar—terlalu datar. Ia bergerak pelan sambil mengambil tas dan melangkahi bangku, lalu berjalan agak jauh dari rombongan murid itu. Jalannya cukup pelan namun mantap, dan wajahnya semakin tersembunyi di balik untaian rambut hitam tebal yang membingkainya.

Severus Snape.

Remus masih terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip... sampai kemudian pemuda itu mendadak _menoleh_ tepat ke arahnya.

Terkesiap, Remus langsung mengalihkan pandang.

"...dan kau bisa sakit kalau mimpi buruk terus, Moony."

Remus mengernyit sedikit, sama sekali lupa pada apa pun yang tengah dibicarakan James. "Entahlah," dia menjawab asal, dan segera membereskan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

Kelas mereka pagi itu adalah Transfigurasi bersama Slytherin. Remus mengajak James duduk di belakang karena ia sedang tak ingin banyak-banyak menatap Profesor McGonagall yang galak, dan betapa kagetnya ia, karena di sebelah bangku mereka sudah duduk Severus Snape. Kaku dan mengintimidasi.

Orang ini semakin dingin saja dari hari ke hari, pikir Remus.

James, seperti biasa, pura-pura tak melihat Severus. Memang biasanya ia akan berteriak keras-keras '_hai, Snivellus_', tapi Profesor McGonagall melarang adanya keributan di dalam kelasnya. James duduk saja di ujung kursi sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, dan Remus duduk di sebelah Severus, mencoba mengangguk kepadanya, dan tak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Dan entah kenapa, Remus tak kuasa menahan rasa gatal aneh dalam perutnya sepanjang dua jam pelajaran itu.

Ketika akhirnya Transfigurasi berakhir dan anak-anak Gryffindor ikut kelas Mantra bersama Ravenclaw, Remus merasa heran sekali karena—anehnya—hatinya serasa disayat-sayat ketika melihat Severus Snape berjalan menjauh.

Ada apa ini? Apakah dia sudah gila?

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, Remus mencoba memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran siang itu. Sehabis makan siang, dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, James menjawilnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Moony?"

"Apa?" sahut Remus lugu.

"Diam saja seharian. Dan kau memandangi si Snivellus terus."

"M-masa?"

James memutar bola matanya. "Oke, serius, kau suka padanya, ya?"

Remus memasang tampang sangat terkejut. "Kau bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin!"

"Hei, aku kan sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, Mr Lupin."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Mr Potter."

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Remus membelalak, dan tawa James meledak.

.

.

.

Tak ingin terus-menerus diledek James, Remus langsung kabur ke perpustakaan setelah makan malam.

Memang, dia sudah lama sering memerhatikan si Snape itu, tapi apakah itu artinya ia menyukainya? Tentu tidak! Lagipula, untuk apa dia menyukai Severus, pemuda itu bahkan _membenci_nya dan memandang rendah semua orang yang bukan anak Slytherin. Pokoknya dia tidak suka pada Severus, titik.

Remus masuk ke perpustakaan dengan gerakan tergesa saking kesalnya ia pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar membuat suara gaduh sejenak dan membuat Madam Pince mendelik padanya. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang biasa dipakainya di depan salah satu rak, dan mulai mengeluarkan perkamen untuk mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi yang diberikan tadi pagi.

Entah karena kekenyangan atau apa, namun Remus tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia menemukan buku referensi bagus untuk PR-nya, namun baru membaca satu halaman saja matanya sudah mengantuk. Kemudian Remus teringat, seharian ini ia terus-menerus gundah dan ia yakin hal itu yang membuatnya kelelahan sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya jatuh ke halaman buku tebal itu.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, Severus Snape memandangi pemuda itu dari rak sebelah.

Severus sedang duduk tenang sambil menghadapi PR-nya sendiri, sudah menyelesaikan separo esainya ketika tiba-tiba Remus Lupin muncul di perpustakaan dengan langkah-langkah keras. Betapa terkejutnya Severus ketika pemuda yang memang sering diperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini malah duduk dalam jangkauan pandangannya, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi belajar.

Dilihatnya Remus tertidur. Severus tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum kecil.

Ya, dia memang jarang tersenyum. Tapi melihat wajah yang sedang tidur itu, ia tak kuasa menahan senyumannya.

Untung sekali si Potter sialan itu tidak ada di sini dan mengganggunya. Sudah sejak lama James Potter membenci dirinya, karena rupanya ia mengira Severus berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan Lily Evans yang dipuja-pujanya. Padahal Severus hanya bersahabat dengan Lily, tidak lebih dari itu.

Remus menggeliat di kursinya.

Severus tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia merasakan dirinya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pelan menyusuri rak. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih sadar ataukah dikontrol oleh hantu tak tampak, karena matanya masih terus terpancang pada rambut keemasan itu, sementara kakinya terus bergerak, berjalan menghampiri Remus Lupin...

Pemuda berambut emas ini benar-benar seperti magnet.

Setelah Severus tiba di dekat Remus, mendadak ia merasa panik. Bagaimana kalau Remus terbangun dan melihat dirinya di sini, sekarang, tersenyum-senyum memandanginya seperti orang gila?

Dia akan membencinya seumur hidup, mungkin.

Namun ia tetap tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Ia bisa merasakan napas Remus yang teratur menerpa jari-jarinya sekarang, kedua lengan yang bersilangan di atas meja untuk menopang kepala, rambut yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan sepasang mata yang tertutup dalam tidur nyenyak—

—tidak.

Mata itu tak lagi tertutup.

Severus melonjak mundur selangkah, terkejut melihat mata cokelat Remus yang kini membelalak di atas bukunya.

_Menatapnya_.

"Eh, maaf," kata Severus segera. "Aku hanya... ingin meminjam buku itu untuk PR Transfigurasi."

Remus tidak menanggapinya; mata itu masih melotot, namun anehnya, kelihatan seperti kosong. Tangannya menjuntai ke kursi dan kepala Remus terangkat beberapa inci dari buku, dan ia mulai menggeleng aneh, pelan dan kaku. Ia tertunduk miring dengan mata yang masih menatap Severus, semakin lama semakin lebar, sampai Severus bisa melihat garis-garis merah di sekitar irisnya, pembuluh-pembuluhnya yang kecil.

Severus terperanjat. Ini! Ini adalah...

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, Remus berteriak.

"AAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu bukan teriakan kaget maupun marah, itu adalah jeritan _ngeri_. Ia menjerit seolah ada orang yang mau membunuhnya, seolah nyawanya sudah tinggal seujung...

Remus terjungkal dari kursi dengan bunyi debum keras, masih menjerit.

"AAAAAAAARGGHHHHH!"

Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha bangun, namun tetap bergelung di lantai, tak melepaskan pandangan dari Severus. Mata itu terus mendelik liar, dan tangannya mulai terangkat tanpa tujuan.

"TOLONG AKU! TOLOOOOOONG!"

Seluruh perpustakaan geger. Suara Remus yang membahana cukup untuk mengagetkan semua orang di tempat sepi itu. Madam Pince berteriak-teriak, "Ada apa? _Ada apa?_"

Severus menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menggeliat-geliat seperti kerasukan itu, berlutut di sisinya, dan menangkap bahunya. Remus menjerit semakin liar, meronta-ronta, dan lebih banyak lagi orang berdatangan dengan mulut menganga, berkerumun di lorong rak itu untuk menonton.

"Bangunlah," kata Severus, sekuat tenaga mencegah Remus terlepas dari pegangannya. "Bangunlah, kumohon."

"TOLOOOOOONG!"

"Maafkan aku, Remus."

_PLAK!_

.

.

.

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Remus, membangunkannya.

Terengah dan merasa amat lelah, Remus menyadari bahwa ia terbangun di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dilihatnya orang-orang berkerumun mengelilinginya, semuanya diam dan tampak ketakutan.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Remus, suaranya melengking.

"Kau baru saja bermimpi buruk."

Oh. Astaga. Suara itu...

Severus Snape. Di sana. Dan Remus sedang berada dalam _pelukannya_.

"A-apa?" Remus segera duduk tegak. "Mimpi buruk?"

"Tadi itu mimpi?" seru Madam Pince tak percaya. "Tapi dia _bangun_! Matanya jelas-jelas _terbuka_!"

"Aku tahu, tapi itu memang mimpi," ujar Severus tenang. "Aku sering mengalaminya juga, Madam. Percayalah, dia tadi hanya tertidur sejenak."

Remus mengangkat alis. Orang ini... mengalaminya juga? Sering?

"Dia harus ke rumah sakit," ujar Madam Pince ketakutan. "Nak, kurasa kau kena sihir."

"Aku tidak kena sihir," jawab Remus, agak keras.

"Sudahlah," gumam Severus. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu sekarang."

Remus menoleh memandang Severus, yang masih berdiri di sana dengan tampang tak acuhnya yang datar dan menyebalkan. Namun kali ini, di matanya, Severus sama sekali tak menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih, Snape—eh... Severus."

"Selamat malam, Remus."

Dan Severus berjalan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Remus, yang tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik karena baru saja diberi ucapan 'selamat malam' dalam bisikan lirih, yang langsung sampai ke dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Di sini rupanya ka—!"

Seruan James langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat Remus sedang berdiri di koridor Mantra—dan tidak sendirian.

"Hai, James," sapa Remus.

"_Hai_?" kata James tak percaya. "Kau menghilang sepanjang hari dan membuatku panik, dan sekarang kau hanya bilang... _hai_?"

"Maafkan aku," jawab Remus dengan nada bersalah. "Aku hanya... sedang mengobrol dengan Severus."

Memang ada Severus Snape di sana, berdiri menghadap ke balkon dan pura-pura tidak melihat James. Remus berdiri santai sambil menyandang tas sekolahnya, menatap James dengan tatapan penuh arti sehingga detik berikutnya ekspresi James langsung berubah.

"Oh," ujarnya. "Oke, kalau begitu. Kutunggu di Aula makan malam nanti, ya."

Remus tersenyum, sementara James berbalik sambil meninggalkan mereka dengan kepala agak pusing, berpikir-pikir bahwa, tampaknya sahabatnya yang pemalu ini betul-betul sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Jadi," kata Remus pelan, "kita tidak gila?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak," sahut Severus. "Apakah kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sangat _mengerikan_ dalam hidupmu, sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa seolah otakmu terkoyak, _secara harfiah_?"

Remus diam sejenak, terlihat seolah sedang berpikir keras, namun tentu saja ia sudah punya jawabannya.

"Ya," bisiknya. "Ya, aku pernah mengalaminya."

Kenangan akan sesosok manusia serigala yang muncul di tengah malam purnama itu muncul. Ia bisa melihat kembali manusia serigala itu melolong di bawah benderangnya sinar bulan, berlari dan melompat dengan lincah, dan _menerkam_... Mengoyaknya, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke jantungnya...

"Aku juga," kata Severus, membuyarkan lamunan Remus. "Ayahku membenciku. Setiap malam ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mencoba membunuh kami—dan sejak itu, aku tak pernah berhenti bermimpi buruk. Dan aku tahu aku tidak _kena sihir_ atau semacamnya, karena jiwaku memang selalu dihantui oleh peristiwa itu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan aku sudah terbiasa."

Severus menatap Remus dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Mimpi kita—sayangnya—berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi yang dialami orang lain, karena kita telah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dari mereka."

Remus terkejut mendengar sepenggal kisah itu. "Kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalah pribadi."

"Entahlah, kupikir aku bisa memercayaimu."

Dan ketika Remus menatap kedua bola mata hitam itu, ia tahu dirinya sudah selayaknya bercerita pula. Mengenai masa kecilnya, bahwa ia sudah pernah hampir mati digigit... Tapi kalau ia memberitahu Severus...

Ia tak bisa.

Ia tak ingin mengatakannya. Tidak sekarang. Ia tak mau merusak masa-masa menyenangkan ini. Kalau nanti suatu saat Severus akhirnya tahu bahwa Remus adalah manusia serigala, kemudian berbalik menjauhinya, Remus ingin memiliki kenangan singkat—setidaknya untuk saat ini saja...

"Aku minta maaf," kata Remus akhirnya, "untuk James. Dia selalu menjahilimu dan sikapnya terhadapmu terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Severus. "Aku tak pernah melihat James Potter. Yang kulihat hanya _kau_."

Remus tak tahu lagi bagaimana kejadiannya, karena dia mengira dirinya telah lenyap terbenam pada kedalaman iris hitam itu. Hujan mulai turun dan memercik ke arah mereka dari balkon, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka rasakan kecuali kehangatan yang merayap di antara keduanya—ketika kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam, dan kedua bibir itu saling bertaut—

"ADA YANG BERCIUMAN! ADA YANG BERCIUMAN DI KORIDOR MANTRA!"

Mereka buru-buru memisahkan diri, kaget, dan kekeh pelan Peeves si hantu jail menggaung di atas mereka. Remus mengacungkan tinju pada si hantu, yang melesat pergi sambil tertawa-tawa, sementara ia tersenyum pada Severus dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ku-kurasa sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Aku harus ke asrama dulu sebelum makan," kata Severus, wajahnya yang biasanya dingin kini sama merahnya.

"Oke. Jadi... sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Remus bergerak canggung meninggalkannya, air hujan yang tempias mulai membekukan jari-jarinya sementara ia meninggalkan koridor yang gelap itu. Setibanya di ujung koridor, Remus menoleh ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

...dan Severus masih ada di sana, _tersenyum_ kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Berpeluh. Meskipun udara di bulan Oktober cukup dingin, namun kulitnya terasa panas sekarang, selimut yang menyelubunginya seolah terbakar.

Ia tak bisa tenang. Sekali lagi ia menggeliat liar, membuat selimutnya nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur itu. Kamar itu gelap dan sangat hening, namun ia mendengar suara-suara.

Dalam mimpinya.

_Tap. Tap. Sreeek._

Langkah-langkah kaki. Ada pembunuh yang membawa-bawa pisau.

_Tap. Tap. Sreeek._

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, seperti biasa, menakutinya sampai ke sumsum tulang, namun ia tak pernah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Tetap saja ia merasa ketakutan, dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, napasnya menjadi tak teratur...

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Dilihatnya pembunuh itu semakin mendekat.

_Tap. Tap. Sreeek._

Ketakutan yang amat sangat melandanya. Ia duduk tegak, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, siap menjerit—

"—hmph!"

"Ssshh, ini aku. Ini aku. Bangunlah."

Dan bayangan pembunuh itu hilang seketika ketika akhirnya Severus Snape terbangun, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Dalam gelap, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"R-Remus?"

"Ya, ini aku. Aku tak bisa tidur, dan aku takut jatuh tertidur karena tak ingin mimpi buruk lagi."

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu tersenyum kepadanya dalam gelap.

"Tapi—bagaimana—bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke asramaku?" tanya Severus kebingungan.

"Aku mencegat satu peri-rumah dan memaksanya membawaku ke sini."

"Tapi kenapa...?"

Namun Severus tahu, ia tak perlu bertanya kenapa, karena ia sendiri sudah tahu _kenapa_.

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini malam ini, dan kita takkan mimpi buruk lagi."

Severus tahu ia benar; logikanya telah lenyap dan ia tak lagi mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda ini berani-beraninya menyusup ke asrama Slytherin hanya untuk menenangkannya yang sedang bermimpi buruk. Dan ia tak perlu lagi bertanya.

Dibiarkannya Remus Lupin berbaring di sisinya, memberinya ketenteraman yang mengejutkan. Tak pernah, _tak pernah_ ia merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya...

Bayangan akan pembunuh dan manusia serigala yang mengendap-endap itu hilang sudah. Kini, dalam kegelapan kamar asrama di bawah tanah itu, hanya ada mereka berdua dan udara lembap dingin yang tak lagi membekukan tulang. Keduanya berbaring berhadapan, Severus menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada rambut keemasan itu, sementara Remus meringkuk di dadanya, seperti anak kucing yang rapuh.

"Aku tahu aku takkan bermimpi buruk lagi sekarang, Severus. Aku yakin, selama kau bersamaku."

Dan Severus tahu ia benar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oke, ini apaaaa! Kenapa jadi romens gaje gini yak orz padahal niatnya mau buat cerita horor nan mencekam terus jadinya malah kayak gini. Salahkan Remus yang terlalu ukeeeee! =A= #digaplok

**Catatan:**

Yang dialami Remus dan Severus adalah kelainan psikiatri, _pavor nocturnus_. Jadi, _**pavor nocturnus**_ adalah sebutan lain untuk "_night terror_", gangguan tidur dalam kategori _parasomnia_ alias kelainan persepsi maupun perilaku yang terjadi saat kita sedang tidur. _Pavor nocturnus_ bisa dipicu oleh kejadian traumatik di masa lalu (dalam hal ini Severus dan Remus sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang pahit).

Nah, _night terror_ ini cukup mengerikan karena gejalanya serem banget, pas lagi tidur penderitanya bakal tiba-tiba buka mata, terus melotot sambil teriak-teriak, seolah-olah ada suatu hantu atau makhluk menyeramkan yang bersemayam di kamarnya. Padahal, sebetulnya dia itu masih dalam keadaan tidur (walaupun matanya terbuka), dan makhluk seramnya itu hanya di dalam mimpinya.

...dan semakin dibayangkan semakin serem deh =A= *ketakutan sendiri* *buang buku psikiatri*

Ya sudah, pokoknya **selamat ulang tahun Severus Snape!**

**P. S.** Sirius mana, ya? Nggak ada ya? Mmm... Mana ya? *siul-siul* #PLAK


End file.
